The present application relates to an image forming device that can read image data from a portable external storage device such as a universal serial bus (USB) memory and print the image, and also to a method for displaying image information that specifies the image.
A thumbnail is an example of image information specifying an image, and some of image forming devices such as all-in-one devices have a function of displaying a thumbnail in a state in which security of the contents of the image is ensured. A configuration in which a low-resolution thumbnail is displayed with respect to the image designated by a user has been suggested as an example of such image forming device. A configuration in which a thumbnail showing part of an image is displayed with respect to the image designated by a user has been suggested as another example of such image forming device.
A storage device such as a USB memory is an external storage device that can be carried by the user (portable external storage device). Therefore, it is possible to store data image in the portable external storage device, connect an unspecified image forming device to the portable external storage device, read the image data, and print the image. Under an environment in which an unspecified person can view a thumbnail (photo shop or the like), the user sometimes wishes that a thumbnail in a state in which security of the contents of the image is ensured be displayed on the display unit of the image forming device. Meanwhile, under an environment in which an unspecified person cannot view a thumbnail (e.g., at home), it is more convenient for the user that a thumbnail (usual thumbnail) in a state in which security of the contents of the image is not ensured be displayed on the display unit of the image forming device.
Where the settings for displaying a thumbnail in a state in which security of the contents of the image is ensured (security settings) are made, the security settings can be canceled by operating the operation unit of the image forming device. Since the operability of the operation unit of the image forming device is not as good as that of a personal computer, the cancelation of security settings is sometimes troublesome.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide an image forming device and a method for displaying image information that can improve convenience for the user in the case where settings for displaying in a state in which security of the contents of the image is ensured are made with respect to image information specifying an image formed on the basis of image data stored in a portable external storage device.